Acceptation
by yuuri tsukiya
Summary: J'aurais tendance à dire que cette histoire ne possède aucun cénario concrêt, ce pourquoi elle n'est pas vraiment résumable... Venez donc voir comment Deidara a-t-il finit par accepté ses penchants homosexuels à l'égard de Sasori !  SasoDei - M


**~ Auteur :** Yuuri Tsukiya.

**~ Titre :** Acceptation.

**~ Pairing :** SasoDei (Sasori x Deidara).

**~ Rating :** M (R-18) - Lemon.

**~ Disclaimer :** Les personnages de cette fanfic appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**~ Genre :** Yaoi / Philosophie / School-fic.

**~ POV :** Deidara.

* * *

**ACCEPTATION**

Beaucoup de gens se prêtent à dire que la vie est comme une immense scène de théâtre, mais la plupart d'entre eux n'y accorde pas autant d'intérêt que cela le mérite… En ce qui me concerne, je puis vous assurer que dès la fin de mon enfance, j'étais déjà fermement convaincu que les choses serraient ainsi, et que j'aurais moi aussi un rôle à jouer sur cette scène. De ce fait, je me considérais comme un acteur, un comédien, et donc un menteur dans l'incapacité de révéler son véritable visage. Et comme ma conviction allait de paire avec un manque d'expérience qui me rendait extrêmement naïf, je pensais que tous les hommes de ce monde partageaient mes pensées. Mon raisonnement était simple, optimiste et textuellement ingénu : j'imaginais qu'une fois le spectacle terminé, le rideau tombait, protégeant ainsi les acteurs sans maquillage ni costume des yeux du public… Pourtant, ma vision des choses fut l'objet d'une cruelle déception, et je compris au fil du temps que toutes mes idées n'étaient que chimères et tristes inventions.

Il me faut tout d'abord préciser, que mon innocence me permis de cacher sans en avoir réellement conscience mon véritable visage. Et j'ajouterais qu'il n'est pas question ici de la découverte de soi-même – étape que tout adolescent est susceptible de traverser au cours de sa jeune existence – mais bel et bien de mon orientation sexuelle, et de tout ce qui l'accompagne. Ne soyez pas choqué, je ne fais que relater mon histoire, et c'est autour de cela qu'elle tourne en majorité.

Je ne me rappelle plus exactement à quelle époque j'ai « changé de bord » – il m'arrive d'ailleurs souvent de croire que je suis né ainsi – et s'il me fallait expliquer la chose, j'en serrais bien incapable… Néanmoins, si je n'ai pas la prétention de savoir depuis quand je suis attiré par les personnes du même sexe que moi, je peux assurer me souvenir des éléments qui m'ont fait prendre conscience de cela. Certains m'ont bien entendu plus marqués que d'autres, et il y en a tellement que je me permettrais de ne vous citer que les essentiels.

Un, en particulier, a pénétré ma mémoire de façon tout à fait étonnante. Je préciserais également que c'est à partir de là que j'ai réalisé ma « différence ». Nous étions en automne, au mois de septembre ou d'octobre, et je m'étais joint à un groupe de camarades qui allaient se promener dans les jardins du lycée. A cette époque, l'un des élèves, trouvait mignonne une jeune femme de la police montée qui faisait la circulation devant l'établissement, matin et soir. Bientôt, la discussion eut pour sujet ce que l'on pouvait trouver de séduisant chez cette femme de l'ordre public…

**« - C'est à cause de son uniforme et de la cravache à sa ceinture, hm. »** Avais-je déclaré.

Bien entendu, jamais de toute ma vie je n'ai éprouvé la moindre excitation devant une femme-flic, et mes propos faisaient juste parti du rôle que j'avais à tenir. Pour dire vrai, je m'étais contenter de raisonner par analogie – il m'avait alors suffit d'imaginer ce qu'il y avait de sensuel chez un policier mâle, et l'uniforme m'était tout de suite venu à l'esprit. J'étais dans un lycée privé, où la plupart des élèves ne savait même pas ce que le mot « baise » voulait dire. Mes paroles en choquèrent donc plus d'un et je sentis clairement leur désapprobation. Il n'y avait pourtant rien de choquant.

Je ne compris que bien plus tard à quel point ce que j'avais dit pouvais être gênant et passablement ambiguë. Il me faut également préciser qu'une personne possédant un sens très développés en matière d'analyse psychologique aurait certainement mis à jour mon homosexualité si elle avait entendu ma réplique. Laissez-moi vous expliquez la chose : Comme je l'ai déjà dit, les policières en uniforme n'influençaient pas le moins du monde ma libido… Et pourtant, je fus surpris de constater que mes paroles avaient fait rougir mes amis, au point de provoquer en eux une excitation discrète mais bel et bien présente.

Comprenez-vous, maintenant, ce à quoi je fais allusion ? Il y avait une raison très simple qui m'avait permis de m'exprimer ainsi. Je n'avais même pas conscience à l'époque que cela pus exciter un tant soit peu un homme. Et c'était bien ce détail qui m'avait farouchement glissé entre les doigts : Je n'avais jamais été troublé par la gente féminine.

Lorsque je pris conscience de cela, la première chose que je fis fut de répudier fermement la possibilité que je sois homosexuel. Pourtant, à peine quelques minutes après cette auto-déclaration, je décidais que oui, j'étais bel et bien gay, mais que cette partie de ma vie resterait cachée derrière le rideau de soie rouge. Cela n'a jamais été facile, je vous l'accorde… Les autres garçons n'éprouvaient pas le besoin de s'inspecter eux-mêmes, et pouvaient donc être naturels sans que cela ne leur demande aucun effort. Moi, je devais constamment jouer un rôle – ce qui exigeait une réflexion permanente et un entendement considérable.

Une fois de plus, je me trompais sur toute la ligne… Me faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre – un hétérosexuel en l'occurrence – me rendait inconsciemment malheureux. Je croyais pouvoir vivre avec, comblant ce « manque » par des distractions futiles telles que le sport ou la musique, mais l'illusion que j'en tirais ne marcha qu'un temps, car un évènement inattendu vint perturber le décor mensonger que je m'étais appliquer à construire. Cet évènement, c'était l'amour… Une passion enthousiaste, fulgurante et suprême qui mêlait désir et exaltation. Mais, une fois encore, laissez-moi vous expliquer comment tout cela s'est produit…

J'étais alors en dernière année de lycée, et en plein moi de novembre, un nouvel élève se joignit à notre petit groupe : c'était Sasori. Jamais de toute ma vie je ne me souviens avoir été autant frappée par une rencontre hasardeuse. En vérité, l'influence de ce garçon avait commencé à m'atteindre avant même que je n'en prenne conscience, et j'avais développé une sorte d'attachement maladif à tout ce qui le concernait : ce que les gens qualifieront parfois d'obsession ou d'admiration.

Tout d'abord, parce qu'il était d'une nature très brave, et que la révolte se lisait clairement dans son attitude. Mais là encore, mon raisonnement est plutôt long à comprendre… Il y avait, en effet, à cette époque, un système d'éducation qui visait à favoriser l'unicité physique. De ce fait, le règlement de notre école stipulait que l'uniforme devait être fièrement porté – chemise blanche, pantalon en tissu, cravate et chaussettes noires. Nous nous conformions tous à cette loi... Excepté Sasori, qui avait la fâcheuse habitude de toujours se balader la chemise ouverte, ne prenait même pas la peine de porter une cravate et arborait un jean à longueur de temps. Son audace m'avait frappée avec une telle force que j'en étais ébloui.

**« - Pourquoi joues-tu les rebelles ? »** Avait un jour demandé un professeur.

**« - Je ne joue pas les rebelles… Je suis comme je suis, et j'ai horreur du conformisme. Les véritables artistes sont là pour aider les gens à s'accepter. Je suis un artiste, et j'assume ma résolution à ne pas vouloir être ''monsieur tout le monde''. »** Avait-il simplement répondu.

Dès ce moment, je fus éperdument amoureux de Sasori. C'était, entre-autre, le premier amour de ma vie, et le seul qui me marqua à jamais. Un brutal désir charnel, doublé d'une passion et d'un respect qui n'avaient pas de limites. Je l'aimais sincèrement, lui et ses cheveux flamboyant, avec son acceptation inédite et sa nature parfois douce, parfois violente. Cet amour se confirma d'autant plus lorsque nous développâmes une complicité ambiguë à force de trainer ensembles. J'étais le seul qu'il prenait bras-dessus bras-dessous, le seul qui avait le droit de l'accompagner au cinéma, et surtout, le seul qu'il ait jamais reconnu comme son égal. Il me faut d'ailleurs reconnaître que j'en tirais une certaine fierté.

Mais à côté de cela, il y avait effectivement la peur. La peur d'un amour à sens unique – ce qui était certainement le cas. J'aimais les choses telles qu'elles étaient, et me contentais d'une simple amitié. Mais plus le temps passait, plus ma passion grandissait, et ma souffrance augmentait en conséquence. J'étais toujours malheureux lorsque Sasori se retournait sur une jolie fille dans la rue, ou lorsqu'il j'étais un regard intéressé à une revue porno, dans un bureau de presse… Et un jour, ce fut le déclique.

**« - J'ai prévu une soirée avec Itachi, Kakuzu et Hidan chez moi. Comme tu habites à l'autre bout de la ville, tu peux rester dormir à la maison, si tu veux. »** Avait-il déclaré en souriant.

**« - Je ne peux pas. »** Avais-je répondu, le cœur empli d'un courage incroyable.

**« - Pourquoi ? »**

Parce que j'éprouvais à cette époque, le besoin ferme et destructeur de lutter contre la passion que je lui vouais. Et pour cela, je devais adopter une attitude auto-disciplinaire qui m'interdisait formellement de rester seul avec lui. Depuis un certain temps, ayant bien compris que mon amour n'était pas réciproque, mon tempérament exigeait la solitude et l'isolement. C'était pour protéger notre amitié. Pour le protéger de mes désirs tabous et inavoués, mais aussi pour me protéger moi-même de la déception concrète qu'engendrerait mon passage aux aveux. Parce que même si je l'aimais à en mourir, et que je souffrais de mes sentiments à son égard, le perdre définitivement et savoir qu'il me haïssait aurait été terrible. A vrai dire, je n'étais même pas certain de pouvoir y survivre.

Mais alors que j'allais inventer une excuse idiote pour passer outre cette soirée, les mots qu'il avait dis à notre professeur, quelques mois plus tôt, me revinrent en mémoire « _Je suis comme je suis… Les véritables artistes sont là pour aider les gens à s'accepter… J'assume ma résolution à ne pas vouloir être monsieur tout le monde _». A cet instant, ce fut comme si je tombais une seconde fois amoureux de lui. Une passion tout aussi brutale qui fit trembler ma chair et me poussa à commettre l'irréparable.

**« - Parce que je t'aime, Sasori. »**

Les mots avaient fusés. Beaucoup à ma place se serraient enfuis, mais je ne voulais plus écarter mes sentiments comme je m'étais toujours forcé à le faire, et je ne regrettais pas le moins du monde de m'être confessé… Défendre notre amitié m'importais vraiment peu à cet instant, car je venais de comprendre une chose extrêmement importante : qu'il m'apprécie en temps que camarade, ou qu'il me haïsse revenait au même. Je voulais juste qu'il m'aime. Qu'il m'aime sincèrement comme je l'aimais.

Pendant un instant, nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux, sans ciller. L'indifférence méprisante et virile qui se lisait habituellement sur son visage avait brusquement disparu, et je pouvais y lire une expression de douceur curieusement sincère. Une allure aimable, à la fois surprise et conciliante. Quelque chose d'inédit que je ne lui avais jamais vu, et que j'étais certainement le seul à connaitre dès lors. Mais peut-être était-ce seulement le fruit de mon imagination. Peut-être n'étais-ce que son étonnement que j'interprétais en ma faveur…

Cela ne dura qu'un instant. Un court, formidable et unique instant, après lequel Sasori m'attira à lui et accrocha ses lèvres aux miennes. A ce contacte inattendu, j'éprouvais une sensation violente qui me fis tressaillir au plus profond de mon être. Certainement parce que c'était mon tout premier baiser avec un homme, mais surtout parce que ce geste signifiait que mes espoirs n'avaient pas été vains…

Nous allâmes à sa soirée, et je dormis chez lui comme il me l'avait conseillé. La nuit qui s'en suivit me parut comme un rêve. Nos baisers étaient lacérant, doux, et incroyablement fiévreux. Nos corps se heurtaient langoureusement, s'effleuraient sans relâche et ce contact me faisait tourner la tête au point que j'en perdais la raison. Et si l'on peut excuser la brutalité de mes paroles, je dirais que l'amour que je lui portais, une fois qu'il fut consumé par les désirs de la chair, ne fus jamais aussi grand. Le moment le plus merveilleux resta, de toute évidence, l'instant où il pénétra mon corps pour la première fois – noyant ainsi ma virginité dans un lien étroit qui ne se brisa jamais. La sensation exquise et fulgurante qui me submergeait à chaque fois qu'il allait et venait en moi ne peut, et ne pourra certainement jamais être décrite par aucun mot. C'était une extase sans pareil qui faisait se tordre mon dos tel un arc, m'envoyait des étoiles dans les yeux et soumettait mon corps aux pulsions dévorantes de Sasori. Mais c'était aussi une preuve irréfutable que nous étions dorénavant liés à jamais, sous le pêcher le plus humain qui existe.

Puis il y eut la jouissance. La jouissance qui imprégna chaque parcelle de mon être et m'envoya valdingué dans un monde de luxure. Un enivrement aveuglant et formidable qui me plongea dans les méandres sensuels de la reconnaissance et de la satisfaction. Je savais l'avoir toujours voulu. Et je savais aussi qu'une fois passé le relâchement musculaire qu'elle avait induit une première fois, je le voudrais encore…

Si je vous parle de cette histoire – de notre histoire – c'est avant tout pour vous montrer au combien j'ai souffert de ma prétendue « différence ». C'est aussi pour vous dire que l'amour – un amour anormal et méprisé par la société en l'occurrence – a été le seul remède à tous mes tourments. Sasori m'a aidé à m'accepter tel que j'étais. Bien entendu, tous les homosexuels n'ont pas eus la chance de se voir rendre leurs sentiments. Mais la maturité et l'expérience ont fait que je me suis rendu compte que nous avons tous connus, au moins une fois dans notre vie une déception amoureuse – et ce, que l'on soit hétérosexuel, bi ou gay.

J'ai préféré me heurter au mépris des personnes qui ne connaissent pas la tolérance et qui nous trouvent dégoutants, plutôt que de mener une vie malheureuse en refoulant mes véritables penchants. Nous ne sommes pas des monstres : nous sommes des humains tout ce qu'il y a de plus banals. Notre corps possède le même métabolisme que n'importe quel autre, et notre esprit est loin d'être perverti par la démence ou la fourberie du malin. Je ne dirais pas non plus que nous sommes des sains, car il m'est déjà arrivé de rencontrer des homosexuels exécrables – mais là n'est pas une question de penchants, c'est à la racine du tempérament, et je ferais remarquer qu'il existe aussi des hétérosexuels odieux.

Pour conclure, je me permettrais de vous citer une réplique qui aurait du bon à être connue, et qui est devenue le dicton de ma vie : « _Je ne tombe pas amoureux d'un corps, mais d'un esprit. Je ne tombe pas amoureux d'un sexe, mais d'un tempérament. Et si cela vous dérange, passer votre chemin, les gens qui méprise l'acceptation de mes penchants ne méritent pas que je leur prête attention_ ».

* * *

**Elucubration de l'auteur :** J'espère que vous êtes arrivés vivant jusqu'ici ! Cette fanfic m'est venu à l'esprit suite à une altercation philosophique avec un professeur conformiste et homophobe. Je dois dire que je me suis un tant soit peu arranger pour y incorporer les personnages de la série Naruto… Elle reste néanmoins tirée de faits tout à fait réels. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis. D'ailleurs, les homophobes sont les bienvenus ! Leurs éventuelles critiques ne ferrais que confirmer l'intolérance et la connerie – pardonnez mon impolitesse – de leur raisonnement à l'égard des bi et des homos. Sur ce, à la prochaine ! =)


End file.
